30 Ways to China
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: 30 sentences for our favorite current and (hopefully!) future Chinese vocaloids. LingxMoke, LongyaxQingxian, LongyaxTianyi, MokexQingxian. Rated T for safety.


Man, it's been a while since I did anything for Vocaloid! I normally like to do one-shots or multi-chapter fics, so I'm not quite familiar with the whole 50 sentences idea (In fact, I'm so new to this, I only did _thirty_! XD). But I'm willing to try new things, and the Vocaloid: China characters need more love!

By the way, the title was a rather sad attempt on my part to be 'punny' (ever heard of the expression '6 Ways to Sunday'?).

Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer:** I, japaneserockergirl, do _not_ own Vocaloid or any Vocaloid related media (which includes, but is _not_ limited to: the voice banks, the mascots, the songs, and the manga). Vocaloid is the property of Zero-G, Crypton Future Media, Power FX, AH Software, Internet Co, Ltd, Bplats, Avex Management,

Sony Music Entertainment Japan, Ki/oon Records Inc, and Yamaha Corporation, as well as many, _many_ other companies that would take forever to list. The numerous songs belong to their respective producers/artists/songwriters.

30 Ways to China

**1. Flame**

Longya shoots a baleful glare at Moke, who returns it with his signature puppy dog eyes, as the Yuezheng heir uses his family's resources to eliminate the ashes of yet _another_ flame war.

**2. Pillow**

Plucking the feathers off of his tongue, Longya now knows _why_ he never wakes up Ling in the morning.

**3. View**

While he can't deny that it's pretty nice to get away with seeing Qingxian's bust, Moke still wishes that he could just grow a little bit taller, just enough to see her face.

**4. Lies**

She forces a toothy smile Longya's way and he returns it with a reluctant grin, the Yuezheng siblings forced to settle for a relationship laden with envy and ridden with guilt.

**5. Leader**

Being heir to the family company brings nothing but false pretenses and power-hungry rivals, but as long as he knows that his friends will always remain true to him, Longya can handle whatever is thrown his way.

**6. Interruption**

"Tianyi…" He leaned in, hands nervously gripping her shoulders… "Yo, bro! Guess what I got in the mail just now!"

**7. Reputation**

Regardless of whether he was the Yuezheng heir or not, no reporter was going to harass _his_ sister.

**8. Illness**

Qingxian pushes down her coughs and bites back the pain, only offering the best to her friends when the visit.

**9. Fear**

"Seriously, guys! It wasn't _that_ scary," Qingxian boasts, but the moment is ruined when she jumps at the slam of the back door.

**10. Smile**

"Honestly, Ling! You're too much!" He cries, but the smirk that curls up his face ruins the exasperation he's trying to express.

**11. Cliché**

A beautiful girl falling out of the night sky seems like something right out of a bad shojo manga, but as he holds the slumbering angel in his arms, Longya can't find it in him to complain.

**12. Motivation**

"C…ca…"—A light twitch of his lips and the tightening of his fingers around the flash cards tells Tianyi that she's close—"Ca—ca—_cat_."

**13. Unprepared**

He tells himself that he's only keeping her from dating for her safety, but a small part of him just can't stand the idea of her growing up so fast.

**14. Obsession**

It's only when his closet bursts open and spills all of his figurines onto his friends that Moke realizes that he may need just a _little_ help…

**15. Ultimatum**

The band is the only thing that keeps his father from dragging him, kicking and screaming, back into the world of finance.

**16. Unexplainable**

He has a 168 IQ, but he can't quite explain the sudden contraction of his chest whenever Ling comes around.

**17. Comfort**

Moke pats the sobbing Qingxian's back, not quite sure what he can do or say to calm her down.

**18. Vent**

His love of the drums began with him beating his dad's pair out of frustration.

**19. Memory**

"How is it," Longya asks Moke, "that you know every single anime ever produced by Studio Deen, but you can't remember to wear pants when you open the door?"

**20. Garden**

The purple-haired girl handles every stem, every petal, every root with loving care.

**21. Conflict**

He hates seeing her like this—eyes glazed over, eyebrows knitted, lips curled into a frown—but he knows that this is something that she must figure out for herself.

**22. Gift**

All of her reluctance to accept his handmade jewelry box vanishes when Tianyi sees the cuts littering his fingers.

**23. Observation**

Tianyi had had her qualms about coming to Earth to study humans, but once she met Ling, Moke, Qingxian, and Longya, she found the experience to be quite…_fun_.

**24. Persuasion**

Moke learns that's pretty hard to convince your friends that you're not sick when you're puking all over their shoes.

**25. Rivalry**

And thus she finds herself in a state that is neither love nor hate for her brother, whose achievements both astound and aggravate her.

**26. Energy**

Most people walk to school, but Ling skips, hops, trips, runs, and skids her way to class.

**27. Secret**

The heir and the purple-haired girl share a quick, melancholic glance, knowing that no one can ever learn of what transpired between them.

**28. Dress Up**

Having Moke dress up as a princess for Halloween should he lose the bet was supposed to be a punishment, not a _reward_.

**29. Chipmunk**

In retrospect, Moke realizes that storing all of those chocolates into his cheeks for later may have _not_ been one of his better ideas…

**30. Support**

It isn't the cheering fans in the audience, or the _generous_ paychecks, or even the diamond encrusted guitar that makes being a Vocaloid worthwhile, but rather the friends standing by her side.

00000

A/N: Some—if not most—of these themes were inspired by the anime PVs on YouTube and information from the Vocaloid wiki. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I tried my best!

Feel free to drop a review!

japaneserockergirl

1/26/13

P.S. If you want me to do a one-shot based on any of these themes, just let me know! I'll be more than happy to make one!


End file.
